tenimyufandomcom-20200214-history
Kagami no Naka no Ore
'Kagami no Naka no Ore' (鏡の中の俺), also known as 'The Me in the Mirror' is performed in: *Advancement Match Rokkaku feat. Hyotei Gakuen *Seigaku vs. Rokkaku *Dream Live 2013 Kagami no Naka no Ore 1 Romaji= Naze omae wa ore wo miru Ore no kokoro wo misueru Sekirarana made no manazashi wa COOL wo yosoou ore ni Atsui HEART wo matowaseru Hontou no sugata wa nai Itsumo kamaete tsupparu Dare ni mo misenai sugao wa Mou wasureta hazu na non GLASS no rouya de unazuku Koori to honoo Ice & Fire Reikoku to jounetsu Cool & Passion Kibishisa to yasashisa Hard & Gentle Namida to warai Tear & Smile Mujun meita PARADOX Kagami no naka kara nozoita ore no sugata |-| Kanji= なぜお前輪俺を見る　俺の心を見据える 赤裸々なまでのまなざしは クールを装う俺に　熱いハートをまとわせる 本当の姿はない　いつも構えて突っ張る 誰にも見せない素顔は もう忘れたはずなのに　カラスの牢屋でうなずく 氷と炎　Ice　&　Fire 冷酷と情熱　Cool & Passion 厳しさと優しさ　Hard & Gentle 涙と笑い　Tear & Smile 矛盾めいたパラドックス 鏡の中から覗いた俺の姿 |-| English= Why are you looking at me Will you stare at my heart To the naked eye I pretend to be cool I’ll let you feel my hot heart I have no true form I will always follow my own way My true face nobody has seen is definitely already forgotten, so I will abide this prison of Glass Ice & Fire (Ice & Fire) Cool & Passion (Cool and Passion) Hard & Gentle (Hard and Gentle) Tear & Smile (Tear and Smile) It’s like a contradicting paradox In the mirror I saw a glance of me Kagami no Naka no Ore 2 Romaji= Naze omae wa ore wo miru Ore no kokoro wo misueru Sekirara-na made no manazashi wa COOL wo yosoou ore ni Atsui HEART wo matowaseru Sou orera wa kibakuzai Omae to tomo ni hakubatsu Ore-tachi nitamono doushi sa CLONE no youna kankei Maru de kagami no uraomote Koori to honoo Ice & Fire Reikoku to jounetsu Cool & Passion Kibishisa to yasashisa Hard & Gentle Namida to warai Tear & Smile Mujun meita PARADOX Kagami no naka kara nozoita ore no sugata Nikushimi to ai Hate & Love Zetsubou to Kibou Despair & Hope Rakutan to yorokobi Blue & Happy Haisha to shousha Loser & Winner Mujun meita PARADOX Kagami no kochira de tatakau ore no sugata Kagami no kochira de tatakau ore no sugata Kagami no kochira de tatakau Ore no sugata |-| Kanji= 爆爆発 なぜお前輪俺を見る　俺の心を見据える 赤裸々なまでのまなざしは クールを装う俺に　熱いハートをまとわせる そう俺らは起爆剤 お前と共に爆発 俺たち似た者同士さ クローンのような関係 まるで鏡の裏表 氷と炎　Ice　&　Fire 冷酷と情熱　Cool & Passion 厳しさと優しさ　Hard & Gentle 涙と笑い　Tear & Smile 矛盾めいたパラドックス 鏡の中から覗いた俺の姿 憎しみと愛　Hate & Love 絶望と希望　Despair & Hope 落胆と喜び　Blue & Happy 敗者と勝者　Loser & Winner 矛盾めいたパラドックス 鏡のこちらで俺の姿が戦う 鏡のこちらで俺の姿が戦う 鏡のこちらで 俺の姿が戦う |-| English= Why are you looking at me Will you stare at my heart To the naked eye I pretend to be cool I’ll let you feel my hot heart So we will trigger an explosion Together with you I’ll explode We are like enemies Connected like clones Just like our reflection in the mirror Ice & Fire (Ice & Fire) Cool & Passion (Cool and Passion) Hard & Gentle (Hard and Gentle) Tear & Smile (Tear and Smile) It’s like a contradicting paradox In the mirror I saw a glance of my real self Hate & Love (Hate & Love) Despair & Hope (Despair & Hope) Blue & Happy (Blue & Happy) Loser & Winner (Loser & Winner) It’s like a contradicting paradox In the mirror I’ll fight my real self In the mirror I’ll fight my real self In the mirror I’ll fight My real self Sources *TeniMyu-Lyrics @ Blogspot Category:Music